1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to docks over adjacent bodies of water, and more particularly to accessories for floating docks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boaters and other water enthusiasts construct docks in order to attach boats to structures adjacent the land. This enables boaters to enter and exit their boats from dry land over a solid structure, and ensures that the boat will remain in place after it has been attached to the dock.
Traditional docks are formed from vertical posts driven into the floor of the body of water, and horizontal members attached to and extending between the posts. The horizontal members form a deck upon which boaters walk, and the vertical members form the foundation which supports the deck and keeps the deck in place against the force of the tide, moving boats, freezing water, etc. More recently, hollow floating docks have been constructed in order that the dock can be placed upon the water's surface and attached to shore, such as by a chain, rope, cable or other tether. This permits the docks to be removed during inclement weather and in the off-season. Such a dock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055 to Neitzke et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Neitzke et al. patent discloses a hollow dock that is made up of separate sections connected together. Each section has sockets formed on its upper and lower edges, and the sockets are voids having a wide inner region, and a narrow outer region. Complementary anchors are inserted in the voids to connect the sections together in the manner of modular units, thereby making the dock as large as desired.
Traditional docks that are permanently mounted in place can be wired for electrical power so that the boat's electrical system can be plugged into a power source during docking to recharge a battery, for example. Additionally, the electrical power can be used to power lights to make the dock visible in foggy or low-light conditions. Floating docks have a distinct disadvantage inasmuch as if the user must purchase special accessories for the dock if he or she wishes to wire the dock for lights. Because floating docks are usually closer to the surface of the water than permanent docks, floating docks can be difficult to see in foggy and low-light conditions. Additionally, placing high voltage wiring close to the water could be viewed as dangerous. Finally, some floating docks, such as swimming platforms, float in a body of water far from shore, making lighting the dock using traditional wired lighting essentially impossible.
The need exists for a light for floating docks that does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.